


Spinel's and Anon's first hangout

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, becomming friends, car, entering the city, idle conversation, large signs, leaving the city, mention of the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel meets Anon when and where they had agreed on, and the pair start to get to know each other.





	Spinel's and Anon's first hangout

>Spinel had arrived at the road heading out of Beach City a few minutes early, excited about her outing with a potential new friend, thoughts running through her mind. "When will he get here? Where will we go? What will we talk about? Oh, I hope he gets here soon, I hope he didn't change his mind." She was feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she waited, her body letting out light squeaks as she bounced excitedly.  
>Spinel's phone signaled that 9:00 had arrived as a small green vehicle came traveling down the road at a decent speed. Spinel's excitement grew as she saw the car slow down in front of her, coming to a stop a short distance away from the "Now Leaving Beach City" sign.  
>Spinel smiles as the window on the car rolls down, and she sees Anon's smiling face. "Hey there, nice to see you're already here. You weren't waiting long were you?"  
>"Nah, only a few minutes early, I couldn't wait to bounce with you." Spinel spoke gleefully, lightly bouncing her body as she spoke, creating more light squeaks to fill the air.  
>Anon chuckled a little before he replied. "Alright, I won't keep the lady waiting any longer. Get in and we'll go have some fun."  
>Spinel nods her head before she starts walking back to the rear of the car. Anon looks at her in confusion. "Uh, don't you want to sit up front with me?"  
>Spinel pauses and looks at Anon. "I won't distract you too much? I'm not exactly the quiet type." Spinel speaks nervously as her shoes squeak again from her slight movements.  
>"Not at all, I've dealt with worse distractions. You don't have to sit up front if you'd prefer to be in the back though, I don't mind either way."  
>Spinel thought for a moment before a smile crossed her face. She quickly made her way around the nose of Anon's car and slid herself into the passenger seat next to Anon. Anon grinned as he put the car into drive and the pair began their day together.  
>The pair sat in awkward silence for the first minute before Anon spoke up. "So, your day with the Diamonds, your family I think you said? How'd that go for you?"  
>"Oh, it was wonderful! We played a lot of games, watched Earth and Homeworld entertainment together, we had a nice time! What about you, what'd you do yesterday?"  
>"I went to work at the office, I manage some of the files and accounts of a huge corporation. Then I relaxed with a nice book when I got home. Hey, what sort of work do you do Spinel? You must make cash somehow."  
>"Hehehe, I put my skills to use as a street entertainer. It gives me the freedom to start and stop when I want to and if I need to, plus seeing the smiles on people's faces always makes me feel better."  
>"You make enough to live off of that way? Hard to believe sticking to one town could be so profitable."  
>"Oh, I don't stay in Beach City silly! I go all around the world to perform!"  
>Anon's heart skipped a beat when he heard that, his mind racing. "She goes around the world to perform? How long does she stay in one spot? How much longer will she be here?"  
>Anon spoke in a slightly disappointed tone. "I guess you move around a lot then, don't you? How long until you move again?"  
>Spinel looked at Anon in confusion. "Huh? Why would I move? I can go between my destinations and Beach city in a flash! I perform somewhere new every day!"  
>It was Anon's turn to be confused. "Really? But, how's that possible? It takes hours to travel between cities, you'd need to fly to get to other countries."  
>"Not with the warp system silly! You've never been on a warp pad before?"  
>Anon smiled nervously. "Can't say that I have. Sounds like something out of science fiction."  
>Spinel lets out a light giggle. "They aren't fiction, they're real! I'll hafta show you sometime, it's a rush!"  
>A smile crosses Anon's face. "I'll have to take you up on that. So what do you do in your free time?"  
>"Oh, just.....try some things out." Spinel looked out the window wistfully. "There's a lot I want to see and do, tons of things on Earth that have my attention." an idea came to Spinel. "Hey, you said you like reading, right? I love flipping through a good book too!"  
>"Really? What types of books do you read?" Anon let out a brief chuckle. "I bet you read a lot of space adventures, don't you?"  
>Spinel turns to look at Anon and grins. "Nah, those stories are way inaccurate, actual space travel is pretty dull. I like a more down to Earth adventure, something where they travel across the land on a grand quest!"  
>This admission caught Anon by surprise. "Really? Have you read the Scott Specter series? It's a story about a kid that fights a hoard of ghosts, with devices that turn their own powers against them!"  
>Spinel's eyes lit up. "Oh, I loved that series! Have you finished it yet? The ending was so good!"  
>Anon nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "I know right?! Remember when Scott's dad dies and comes back as a ghost, but can't remember anything about his life?"  
>"Y-yeah, I remember.....I'm glad he got his memories back before he did something he would have regretted." Spinel's mind wanders to her memories of what she did to the Crystal Gems, and what had happened to her. How their minds had been wiped for a moment, all because she......"No, stop it. That's in the past, you've gotta forgive yourself Spinel! You've got a good thing going here, don't mess it up!"  
>Anon cracks a smile as he thinks of something. "You know, they made a movie about the first book of that series. It's still palying in theatres right now. Want to go see it?"  
>"Wait, whaaaaaat?! They made a movie of it?! Yes, yes, let's go see it!" Spinel started to bounce in excitement, tiny little squeaks filling the car for a moment before she stops herself. "Whoops, sorry."  
>"Don't be sorry. I like the little squeaks you make. They're cute." Anon speaks as he passes a sign that says "Now entering Granite Garrison." "Ah, Granite Garrison, perfect. Should be easy to find a theater here."  
>Spinel let her excitement build as Anon cruised through the town, looking for a theater. It wasn't long before the pair found one that was playing the film in question.  
>Spinel and Anon ended up watching the movie together, each getting their own drink, Spinel purchasing some candy while Anon bought some popcorn. The two didn't talk as the movie played, not wanting to miss a moment of the film, thoroughly absorbed into the scenes on the screen.  
>When the movie finished, the pair left the theater with smiles on their faces. Spinel's body squeaked as she spoke in excitement. "That was sooooo great! I loved how they portrayed Scott, his friend Kelly, and the vile Grand Gast Gregar!"  
>Anon nodded in agreement. "Me too, I'm glad the movie stuck close to the story in the book." then he smiled slyly. "You know, they made a game of it too. Maybe we could play it together sometime?"  
>"A game?!" Spinel spoke out excitedly. "Oooh, can we play it now?! What's it like?!"  
>"I would love to play it with you and spend more time with you, but I've got to get to work in a few hours. It'll take me an hour to get you home and then get back to my own, at least."  
>Spinel let out a light whine. "Awww, that's a shame, I wanted to spend more time with you."  
>"Enjoyed yourself that much? Don't worry, we can meet up again soon! We can sort out the details on the way to your place."  
>"Spinel thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no, you need to get to work, right? Don't.....don't worry about me, I'll be able to get home myself. We can......we can sort out the details on phone later!" then she grinned widely. "Besides, I've never been to Granite Garrison before! I should perform for the people here and see their smiles while I'm around!"  
>Anon grinned as he nodded. "Okay, if you're sure. I'll send you a text when I get home from work then!"  
>"Yeah! Sounds like a blast. Talk to you later Anon."  
>"See you next time Spinel"  
>The two parted ways, Anon making his way back to his car, while Spinel started looking for a place to perform, a thought running through her mind "I, I did it! I, I let someone go do something they needed to without worrying too much. Something about him......makes me feel safe, and sure. Like he'll always come back to me. I hope we can be good friends."  
>Spinel would spend the next few hours putting on the best act she had ever performed for a crowd. She was excited to talk to Anon later, and glad her first private interactions with him had gone so well.


End file.
